1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube or plumbing coupling device or joint, and more particularly to a tube coupling device including an improved washer or insulator mechanism for suitably coupling two tubular members together and for making a suitable water seal between the tubular members and having a check valve device for controlling the water flowing between the tubular members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves or tube or conduit or plumbing coupling devices or joints comprise a pivotal valve member adapted to cooperate with a neck of a drain casing, and to constitute a closure for the neck of the drain casing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,405 to Steeg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,316 to Renner, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,891 to Boosey disclose three examples of the typical conduit couplings or stop valves or backwater floor drains each also comprising a pivotal valve member pivotally or rotatably coupled to a neck or mouth piece for constituting a closure for the neck or the mouth piece of the floor drains or the like.
However, the valve members may only be used to selectively block the neck or the mouth piece or to control the water flowing through the neck or the mouth piece, but may not be used to selectively couple two tubular members together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,330 to Izzi, Sr. discloses another typical conduit coupling or plumbing coupling device or joint for providing with a single coupling unit construction a variety of different functions including clean-out access, pipe end dust covers or vents, drain assemblies, threaded pipe to plastic couplings, flush floor or wall mount, snap-in friction fit or permanent solvent welded installation, etc.
However, the typical conduit coupling or plumbing coupling device or joint also may not be used to selectively couple two tubular members together, and also may not be used to selectively control the water flowing between two tubular members that are coupled together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tube coupling devices.